1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to cost management of a software application portfolio.
2. Related Art
Known methods of software application portfolio cost management for large software application portfolios have inadequate accuracy and/or are incapable of effectively dealing with complexities associated with large application portfolios. Thus, there is a need for software application portfolio cost management with sufficient accuracy and capable of effectively dealing with complexities associated with large application portfolios.